I Remember
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (BangHim) Mengingatmu, membuatku sakit. Mengingatmu, membuatku semakin bersalah. Mengingatmu, membuatku ingin mati. #BangHim. A/N : Author POV! Siapkan tisu untuk keabsurdan FF ini, trims


**I Remember**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

FF ini merupakan FF yang didedikasikan untuk BANGHIM tercinta. A lil bit **romance** , **tragedy** , dan **angst** (itu juga kalo beneran angst). Intinya, siapkan tisu saja _readers_ –takutnya malah batuk-batuk baca ceritanya.

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE. SONG-FICT!

Recommended banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _Yongguk ft. Yoseob/Daehyun – I Remember_!

.

.

KLANG KLANG KLANG

Suara jeruji besi itu terdengar, dengan beberapa _namja_ berpakaian polisi yang membuka beberapa sel tahanan. Seorang _namja_ duduk di dalam selnya, sendirian, di atas sebuah kasur kecil miliknya.

"Bang Yongguk?"

Yongguk mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap polisi di hadapannya. Pintu sel tahanannya terbuka, dan polisi itu menunggu di ambang pintu. Yongguk bangun, kemudian berjalan ke arah polisi itu.

CKLAK!

Kedua tangan Yongguk diborgol, dan barulah mereka berjalan. Yongguk menatap sel-sel di sampingnya, dan dihadiahi beragam tatapan dari tahanan lain.

-XOXO-

Yongguk dan polisi itu berjalan, menuju ke sebuah ruangan berkaca besar. Yongguk menatap tulisan di atas pintu ruangan itu.

 _Ruang Interogasi_

"Masuk."titah polisi yang tadi menjemputnya di sel.

Yongguk memasuki ruangan itu, dan ia bisa melihat seorang _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya. Pintu di belakangnya sudah ditutup dan dikunci, dan Yongguk pun berjalan ke bangku di hadapan _namja_ berpakaian selayaknya detektif itu.

"Salam, Yongguk. Aku Jung Daehyun, detektif dari unit kesatuan khusus penanggulangan teroris Kepolisian Seoul. Kita langsung _to the point_ saja. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu mengenai penyerangan yang kau lakukan pada 19 April 2016, di daerah seputaran Gangnam."jelas Daehyun, seraya menatap tajam ke arah Yongguk.

Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Daehyun. Yongguk menatap _file_ di hadapan Daehyun, dan selanjutnya memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Sudah kesekian kalinya para polisi bertanya begitu padaku. Kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka?"tanya Yongguk, disenyumi Daehyun.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka. Aku adalah jembatan final dari pertanyaan itu. Tidak akan ada yang menanyaimu lagi."ucap Daehyun, diselingi senyuman hangatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukan tindak teroris itu? Kurasa tidak memakan korban. Aku perlu kopi."gumam Yongguk, kemudian menatap ke arah jendela tak tembus pandang di sampingnya.

Polisi yang tadi membawa Yongguk ke selnya–Park Chanyeol–menatap ke arah Daehyun dari balik kaca itu. Daehyun menatap Yongguk lekat, kemudian mengangkat suara.

"Buatkan kopi untuk Bang Yongguk."ucap Daehyun.

Chanyeol berdecih, dan ia segera berjalan melaksanakan perintah Daehyun. Daehyun menatap jendela tak tembus pandang ruang interogasi, kemudian kembali menatap Yongguk dan tersenyum.

"Mereka sedang mengambilkannya. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"tanya Daehyun.

Yongguk hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kronologi bagaimana kau bisa melakukan tindakan berbahaya itu di tengah-tengah kesibukan Kota Seoul?"tanya Daehyun, _to the point_.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, tidak ada korban di sana. Apa itu bermasalah? Tidak beresiko bagi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia, kan?"tanya Yongguk balik.

Daehyun menghela nafas pelan. Dia membuka sekali halaman _file_ di depannya, kemudian menatap Yongguk lagi. Dia membaca rincian teks pada _file_ itu, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Satu orang."

"Eh?"

"Satu orang menjadi korban dari aksi penyeranganmu."

Yongguk terdiam. Daehyun menatap Yongguk, menatapnya dengan serius. Dia menatap _file_ itu lagi, lantas tersenyum miring ke arah Yongguk.

"Korban ditikam dengan keras di bagian perutnya, menyebabkan pendarahan dan ia meninggal di tempat, beberapa detik setelah aksi penikaman itu. Aksi penikaman yang dilakukan oleh kau, Bang Yongguk."jelas Daehyun, dengan tangannya menunjuk ke arah wajah Yongguk.

Yongguk terdiam. Tubuhnya beku, deru nafasnya mencepat, dan pundaknya gemetar. Matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dengan tangan terkepal kuat–buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih.

CKLEK

"Ini kopimu, Yongguk."ucap Chanyeol, datang dengan secangkir kopi dan menaruhnya di atas meja interogasi.

Chanyeol menatap Daehyun, dan Daehyun mengangguk padanya–mempersilahkannya untuk pergi. Chanyeol menatap Yongguk sekali, kemudian berjalan pergi dan kembali mengunci ruangan itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Bang Yongguk? Kopimu sudah datang."ucap Daehyun, mulai mempersiapkan pensilnya.

Yongguk menatap kopi itu, ingatannya mulai berjalan. Semuanya muncul bagaikan ilusi-ilusi dalam otaknya, potongan-potongan film yang tidak runut. Yongguk menatap Daehyun nanar.

"Kau butuh bantuan mengingat?"tanya Daehyun.

"A-aku.. tidak–"ucapan Yongguk terbata-bata.

"Kau ingat kata ini? Ini adalah nama kontak yang terakhir kali menelponmu, tepat 5 menit sebelum aksi terormu terjadi."tanya Daehyun, berusaha membantu.

.

.

" **Hime**."

BRAK!

Sesaat setelah mendengar Daehyun mengucapkan sesuatu, tangan Yongguk yang mengepal langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras–sampai-sampai kopi di atas meja itu oleng dan tumpah. Wajah Yongguk memerah menahan amarah, buku-buku jarinya memutih dan berurat.

Sementara Yongguk sudah emosi seperti itu, Daehyun masih bersikap tenang.

"Jangan sebut nama itu!"pekik Yongguk, geram.

"Aku akan terus menyebutnya sampai kau mau menjelaskan kronologi yang kau lakukan saat itu pada satu-satunya korban."ucap Daehyun, tenang.

Daehyun menatap _file_ di tangannya, kemudian menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan menantang yang tenang dan tidak gegabah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan aksi teror itu? Siapa itu **Hime**?"tanya Daehyun.

 _Right on point_.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!"

BRAK!

SRET!

"Akhhh..."

 _Right on point_ , karena Yongguk segera bangkit dari kursinya, membanting meja di hadapannya, kemudian meraih kerah kemeja Daehyun dan membenturkannya ke dinding.

CKLEK

"Jangan bergerak, Bang Yongguk!"melihat situasi yang gawat, Chanyeol segera merangsek masuk ke ruangan dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Yongguk.

Daehyun merentangkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol, menahannya untuk melukai Yongguk. Daehyun menatap wajah Yongguk yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan agak kesulitan–nafasnya mulai memendek akibat Yongguk masih memegangi kerah bajunya.

"Ber.. ceritalah."ucap Daehyun, susah payah.

Wajah Yongguk luluh. Matanya sudah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri, dengan wajah memerah yang emosi, dan tubuh yang bergetar. Perlahan, Yongguk menurunkan tubuh Daehyun, melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Daehyun.

"Berceritalah, Yongguk. Kami tidak ingin satu-satunya korban tidak tenang. Dia juga pasti ingin agar kau bercerita pada kami. Dengan begitu kami bisa membantumu melalui trauma ini."ucap Daehyun, dengan tangan yang menepuk pundak Yongguk bersahabat.

Wajah Yongguk memelas, dengan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Daehyun tersenyum miris, kemudian mendekat pada Yongguk dan mendekapnya erat–memberi kenyamanan pada tahanan itu.

"A-aku.. aku membunuhnya."gumam Yongguk lirih.

"Ceritakan pada kami."ucap Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap Chanyeol, memberi isyarat padanya. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah mereka, kemudian meraih pensil dan catatan Daehyun. Ia mulai mencatat.

( _Italic = Kronologi yang dijelaskan Yongguk_ )

 _Aku kesepian, tidak berteman dengan siapapun, dan setiap orang menjauhiku karena aku terlihat jahat. Aku bekerja di bawah organisasi teroris Mad Snake, dan tugasku adalah untuk menjadi eksekutor dari rencana-rencana Mad Snake untuk menciptakan keributan dan kepanikan nasional._

 _19 April 2016, saat dimana aku melaksanakan tugas terakhirku. Aku sudah cukup lama mengabdi pada Mad Snake, dan sudah saatnya aku hengkang. Setelah melaksanakan tugas itu, rencananya aku akan menikahi pacarku dan pergi jauh dengannya, menempuh hidup baru. Tugasku pada tanggal itu adalah untuk menaruh bom di tengah stasiun._

 _Aku berjalan ke arah stasiun, dan mulai melaksanakan tugasku. Aku turun ke stasiun bawah tanah, kemudian memasang bom sulfur itu di dekat rel kereta api. Bom sulfur itu, jika meledak, dapat mematikan orang-orang yang menghirup gas itu, sejauh radius 200 meter. Aku pikir semua akan berjalan lancar. Aku akan mendapat imbalanku dan hidup bahagia bersama pacarku._

"Tunggu sebentar. Siapa pacarmu, Bang Yongguk?"tanya Daehyun, menatap Yongguk di hadapannya.

Yongguk menatap Daehyun di hadapannya, wajahnya mulai lelah akibat tekanan batin yang ia rasakan. Sejujurnya, Daehyun iba dengan Yongguk. Rasa bersalah _namja_ itu benar-benar menggunung, kasihan sekali rasanya.

"Nama kontak yang kau sebut."ucap Yongguk, membuat Daehyun mengernyit.

" **Hime**?"tanya Daehyun, diangguki Yongguk.

"Ya, itu."ucap Yongguk.

Daehyun menatap Chanyeol yang ada di belakang Yongguk, memintanya untuk segera melacak siapa itu **Hime** sebenarnya. Mendengar perintah yang diberikan Daehyun, Chanyeol sigap berlari keluar ruangan. Daehyun meraih catatan dan pensil miliknya, melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menginterogasi Yongguk.

"Lanjutkan."

 _Tapi nyatanya, takdir berkata lain._

 _Hime menelponku, memintaku untuk segera pulang karena khawatir denganku. Dia tidak tahu jati diriku sebenarnya, dan aku berbohong padanya bahwa aku terjebak kemacetan dekat stasiun. Bohong. Aku berbohong padanya._

 _Aku berjalan ke tengah jalan, berhenti di situ. Aku tidak peduli dengan para pengemudi yang merasa terhalangi olehku. Itu adalah saat terakhir aku akan bekerja untuk Mad Snake, menempuh hidup baru yang indah bersama pacarku._

 _Aku merogoh jaketku, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu. Aku mengacungkan benda itu ke atas, hingga semua orang bisa melihatnya._

" _ITU.. DETONATOR BOM!"_

 _Seseorang memekik nyaring–polisi, kurasa–dan kepanikan langsung melanda. Polisi itu memanggil kawan-kawannya, dan sekitar 1 menit kemudian semua unit kepolisian sudah mengepungku yang berdiri di tengah jalan. Aku masih berdiri di sana, tanpa rasa takut, menodongkan detonator itu._

" _Jika kalian menembakku, maka aku akan menekan detonator ini!"_

 _Aku memekik begitu, sehingga tidak ada yang berani menembakku._

 _Aku tak menyadari apapun, hingga aku merasakan seseorang mendekapku dari belakang. Tangannya lentik dan kurus, kulitnya putih, harum tubuhnya begitu menyejukkan. Aku terdiam. Aku familiar dengan ini semua._

" _Hiks.. hentikan, bodoh! Jangan seperti ini.."_

 _Suara itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku, hingga saat ini. Aku masih belum mau percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya diam, dengan para polisi yang tetap siaga membidik senjatanya ke arah kami, dan namja itu masih mendekapku erat._

"Korban di situ adalah Kim Himchan, 26 tahun, seorang komikus."jelas Daehyun.

"Tolong, jangan sebut nama itu."ucap Yongguk, dengan mata terpejam–berusaha menahan dirinya.

Daehyun mengernyit. Dia menatap Yongguk heran, merasakan kejanggalan dari ekspresi Yongguk. _Ada apa?_

"Bi-bisa aku melanjutkan?"tanya Yongguk, diangguki Daehyun.

"Silahkan."

 _Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan berhadapan dengannya. Malaikat. Malaikat yang entah kenapa berani berhadapan dengan iblis sepertiku. Dia masih mendekapku, erat. Aku mendengar teriakan dari seorang polisi._

" _Jika kau tidak melemparkan detonator itu, kami akan menembak kalian berdua!"pekik polisi itu._

" _Jangan!"_

 _Aku memekik, dan tanganku melindungi sosok rapuh itu. Ia menangis dalam dekapanku, dan aku tahu bahwa aku sudah terjebak. Aku tahu bahwa aku dan dia sudah terpojok. Jika aku masuk penjara, maka dia pun masuk penjara juga. Jika aku menderita, maka dia akan menderita._

 _Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku pasti akan menderita setelah itu._

 _Tidak akan ada lagi cerita aku hidup bahagia bersama pacarku, tidak ada lagi cerita aku membangun hidup baru dengannya. Yang ada hanyalah penderitaan, dikekang oleh jeruji sempit rumah tahanan polisi._

 _Aku tidak mau malaikat itu merasakan dinginnya jeruji besi. Aku tidak mau. Aku rela untuk menderita, tapi aku tidak mau dia menderita._

" _Jangan tekan detonator itu, Bbang. Kumohon."_

 _Namja itu berbicara, lirih dan sendu. Perlahan tapi pasti, airmataku mengalir saat itu, entah kenapa kepalaku berdenging dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah saat-saat terakhir kami. Aku menatap wajahnya yang cantik, menangis. Bahkan saat dia menangis pun, dia masih cantik._

"Tapi, korban adalah _namja_."ucap Daehyun, merasa bingung dengan penjelasan Yongguk.

"Detektif, kau tidak tahu diriku."ucap Yongguk, membuat Daehyun heran.

"Kenapa?"tanya Daehyun.

.

.

"Aku _gay_."ucap Yongguk.

Dan Daehyun hanya diam, membiarkan Yongguk melanjutkan. Daehyun belum menyadari sesuatu.

 _Aku mengeratkan dekapanku, satu tanganku merogoh sakuku. Namja itu menatap tanganku, dan menyadari bahwa aku mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. Namja itu menatap wajahku, dan aku menatapnya balik._

 _Tapi nyatanya, dia tersenyum._

" _Lakukan, Bbang. Lakukan."bisiknya, tepat di telingaku._

" _Aku tidak tahu."gumamku saat itu._

 _Namja itu tersenyum, mengusap wajahku dengan lembut. Aku menatap wajahnya lekat, merasakan sentuhannya yang begitu lembut. Dia tersenyum di antara tangisnya, entah kenapa berhasil menenangkanku._

" _Lempar detonator itu atau kami akan menembaki kalian!"pekikan polisi brengsek itu masih terdengar._

 _Namja itu mengarahkan pisaunya pada bagian punggungnya, menatapku dengan mantap._

" _Jangan biarkan mereka membunuhku."ucapnya, lirih._

 _Airmataku mengalir, dan aku gemetaran. Dia menggenggam tanganku yang masih memegang detonator, erat. Dia tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia tidak merebut detonator di tanganku, padahal aku sudah begitu lengah._

" _Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan keadaan lengahmu, Bang Yongguk. Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Ambillah keputusan yang tidak akan pernah kau sesali."ucapnya._

 _Aku menangis._

 _CHU!_

 _Aku mengecup bibirnya, dan dia mendekapku dengan kedua tangannya. Kami berdua menangis._

 _JLEB!_

 _Dan setelahnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku menusuk perutnya, dalam. Dia tidak protes dalam ciuman itu, dan aku mulai merasakan tubuh lemas di hadapannya. Darahnya mengucur deras, membasahi tanganku yang memeluknya. Darahnya mengalir hingga mencapai tanah._

 _Aku menyudahi ciuman itu, dan semuanya terasa hening. Polisi-polisi berlari ke arahku, dan tanganku yang memegang detonator semakin gemetaran._

 _DOR! DOR!_

 _Samar, aku mendengar suara tembakan dari belakangku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku, dan yang aku ingat adalah aku mengerang keras. Aku terjatuh, dengan tubuh namja itu di sampingku. Aku menatap wajah damainya yang tersenyum di atas tangisnya, dan seketika aku menangis._

 _SRET!_

" _TIDAK! TIDAK!"_

 _Polisi-polisi itu meringkusku, dan mengangkat tubuhku. Mereka memborgolku, menarikku menjauh. Aku menatap tubuh yang kaku di tengah jalan itu, dan beberapa polisi segera menutupinya dengan sebuah kain putih. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

 _Yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis._

Daehyun terdiam. Dia menyadari sesuatu sekarang. Yongguk menatap Daehyun dengan mata yang sendu, terlihat sekali bahwa dia putus asa. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang membawa sebuah berkas.

"Daehyun, ini berkas yang kau minta. Tentang siapa itu **Hime**."ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

" **Hime** adalah Kim Himchan, korban tewas dari aksi penyerangan Yongguk, yang tak lain adalah kekasih Yongguk."

-XOXO-

Yongguk sudah selesai diinterogasi, dan segera dibawa oleh Chanyeol kembali ke sel tahanannya. Mereka berjalan melewati banyak sel tahanan, menuju sel Yongguk yang sebentar lagi sampai.

Yongguk terdiam. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, dan dia tidak tenang sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Himchan muncul di hadapannya, tersenyum manis–sama seperti sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia.

SRET!

BRAK!

"HEY!"

Seketika, Yongguk membuat pergerakan dan membanting Chanyeol ke tanah. Dia merogoh pistol Chanyeol.

"Hey! Heyy!"

Polisi-polisi lain segera tiba, dan juga Daehyun. Daehyun menatap Yongguk yang kini sudah menodongkan pistolnya ke arah mereka. Wajahnya putus asa, dan dia menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Kalian takkan bisa membantuku!"pekik Yongguk, histeris.

"Yongguk, kami bisa membantumu!"pekik Daehyun, berusaha memberi Yongguk pengertian.

"TIDAK! Kalian tidak bisa!"

.

.

"Kalian tidak bisa mengembalikan Himchan."

DOR!

"YONGGUK!"

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yongguk menodongkan pistolnya ke arah mulutnya, dan menarik pelatuknya.

 _._

 _Betapa penyesalan adalah sesuatu yang dibenci setiap manusia._

 _Manusia hanya ingin membuat keputusan, namun adakalanya keputusan yang mereka ambil tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan di kemudian hari. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, tidak lekang oleh waktu._

 _Yongguk menyesal. Ya, dia menyesal. Dia menyesal akan apa yang terjadi pada Himchan. Himchan, kekasihnya, terbunuh olehnya. Oleh tangannya sendiri._

 _Yongguk tak tahu apakah dia bisa menerima ini semua atau tidak. Dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah, polisi bahkan Daehyun pun tak bisa membantunya. Mereka tidak membantu sama sekali._

 _Yongguk butuh Himchan._

 _Ya, hanya dia yang bisa membantu._

 _._

 **THE END**

HAI HAI HAIII! BANGHIM SHIPPER MANA SUARANYAAA?

Maaf yaa, endingnya agak absurd gitu. Manda nggak tau lagi harus diapain hehehe.

Oh iyaa, mau memberi klarifikasi. Jika kalian merasa familiar dengan tulisan Manda ini, dan juga merasa kalau Huang and Wu (author FF EXO, cek bio) mirip sama Manda, itu karena kami adalah **orang yang sama**. Ada yang bingung, kok kita mirip ya (cara nulis, gaya alur cerita, dsb.).

 **Allamanda Cathartica** dan main admin **Huang and Wu** adalah orang yang sama khkhkh. Maaf yaa kalo ada yang bingung.

Nama pena-nya aja beda. Soalnya, Manda nggak mau bikin kalian bingung. Akun **Allamanda Cathartica** khusus untuk Resident Evil dan B.A.P, sedangkan akun **Huang and Wu** khusus untuk EXO. Makanya dibedain hehehe. Tapi mungkin suatu saat bakal disatuin lagi, tergantung kebijakan main admin /eh

So, gimana guys? Semoga kalian suka dengan BANGHIM-nya! Jangan lupa juga buat cek akun EXO Manda yaa, HAW!

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** pleasee?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
